You Belong With Me
by Kihonne
Summary: My third KICK songfic. Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Requested by a guest named Iheartjacknkim. Taking requests for Jika, Millie, and of course KICK.


******Hey everybody! So, I know this is a little later than I promised, but I've been busy practicing for tryouts all week. So first things first, reviews. **

**krc93: thanks for liking it. I hope you like this one too.  
**

** . 87654: Will do, it's already written and will be the next one published.  
**

**Iheartjacknkim: here's your first song. I'll get working on the others when I'm done this one and thanks for reviewing.  
**

**LoveShipper: Taylor thanks you.  
**

**WHOOPGIRL: I love that word! Thanks!  
**

**The song: You belong with me by Taylor Swift  
**

**Disclaimer: Would I really be on this site if I owned either the song or the tv series? If you think the answer is yes, you need help.  
**

**Kim's POV**

"Jessica. Jessica. Jessica listen to me." I stopped walking as my older sister dragged me off to the stage. She sighed and turned round.

"I'm NOT doing this." I told her. She smirked.

"Mom made me do it in tenth grader, so now you have to." She resumed pulling me.

"Not gonna happen!" I shrieked, trying to escape her grip.

"Come on Kimmy, it's not that bad. It's just singing" We entered the black box.

"Bu-" I tried to say, but the teacher doing the auditions for the talent show called my name. I stepped on stage, glaring at my sister. She just gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and looked at Mrs. Applebottom.

"I'm Kim Crawford and I'm going to be singing You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift." I announced, still not wanting to audition. I just hoped I wouldn't make the cut. I took a deep breathe and began singing.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do"_

"_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do"_

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

**Jack's POV**

I had heard someone singing with a southern belle accent coming from the black box, so I decided to check it out. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears when I saw Kim standing on stage, singing like an angel.

"_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?"_

"_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, what cha doing with a girl like that?"_

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me"_

"_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

Jessica, Kim's older sister was standing off to the side with a smirk on her face and I figured that Kim hadn't wanted to try out but Jessica had forced her. I couldn't believe that I'd never heard Kim sing until now. She was amazing!

"_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me"_

**Kim's POV**

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me"_

"_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

"_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me"_

I heard clapping from the corner of the room and I turned to see both Jack and Jessica applauding me. Blushing, I stepped off the stage and ran to them. Mrs. Applebottom came up to me.

"Well done Kim. We'll see you next Tuesday for sound check." She smiled at me. My face paled.

"Wait…I'm in the talent show." I breathed. She nodded and then went off to listen to one of the other auditioners. I turned to Jessica.

"You suck." I growled. Jack smiled and hugged me.

"Come on, you were great!" he told me and I thought _'Okay, maybe this wasn't all bad.'_

__**TA-DA! I hope you liked it and fell free to leave a review. And requests are always welcome, but I'd like to point out something. I already have a few requests, so if I don't get to yours really soon, please be patient. Thanks. Breanna OUT!  
**


End file.
